


Party

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Boyfriends, Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Graduation, Husbands, M/M, Motherly love, Parents, Party, Thrantovember (Star Wars), kinda fluff but also serious, the secret’s coming out...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: “You understand that you’ll be defenseless onboard, right?” Grey walked beside his teacher and friend.Ezra nodded. “I understand. Don’t worry. Your parents will listen to us.” He was quiet for a moment, brow furrowing. “I hope.”Grey gets ready to tell his fathers he’s been training with Ezra.—Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios (implied), Asher Langston(OC)/Bentley Konnley(OC), Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29. I got this...
> 
> Enjoy.

“We did it.” Grey grinned, bumping his shoulder against Bentley’s. “We graduated.” He smiled softly at the taller human beside Bentley as well. “You want to head to the _Chimaera_ tonight? My dads are throwing a small party.”

Asher hesitated, tightening a protective arm around Bentley’s waist. The human, a good friend to Grey, had made it quite clear that Grand Admiral Thrawn made him rather uneasy. “I don’t know, Threyn...our assignments-”

“We’d love to come,” Bentley answered, cutting him off with a gentle squeeze to his arm. “It’ll be nice seeing the lieutenant commander again. He makes a very good pie.”

“You and food,” Grey chuckled, reaching to give them both a one armed hug. “I’ll see you later then. I want to go see my dads. They came for the graduation.”

Bentley nodded, hugging him carefully in return. “Go on. We’ll see you in a bit.”

The half chiss gave a small wave as he backed toward the door, slipping out into the main ground Coruscanti gardens. “Papa.”

The grand admiral in his dress whites turned at the call, stoic features allowing a small amount of pride to show through his crimson eyes. “I am proud of you, Threyn.” He wrapped his arms around the half chiss’ shoulders, softening only a little as he felt his son’s arms around his waist. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, resting his chin on his shoulder, fisting his hands in his uniform. If only they knew… “Dad’s here too?”

Thrawn nodded. “He is. He is speaking with Ensign Konnley’s parents. He is well?”

Grey pulled back from his papa, glancing back as he felt Bentley and Asher’s presence behind him through the force. “Yeah, Bentley’s well. Asher is too. They’re a little nervous about getting their assignments, but they’re hoping their scores from their partnered projects keep them on the same ship.” 

“I am certain that Ensign Konnley and Ensign Langston will receive the same assignment. They do work well together.” He settled a hand against Eli’s lower back when he stepped up beside him again. 

“Hi, Dad.” Grey grinned, reaching to hug his human father as well. “I’m so glad you and Papa made it.”

Eli tightened his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his temple. “We wouldn’t miss this. I’m so proud of you, Grey.” He smiled softly, settling his head against his son’s. “I love you very much. Your papa and I both do.” 

Grey was slow to pull away, a tiny grin on his lips. “I love you too.” He kept his hands in his pockets, letting his father lead him by the arm toward the lambda shuttle. “So...I may have invited a guest to the party tonight. I want you to meet him properly.”

Thrawn glanced at him curiously, allowing his family to board the shuttle in front of him. “A guest? Are your father and I familiar with him?” He met Eli’s gaze briefly. Perhaps it was the lieutenant that he’d had his eye on for a while now? The young, blond human…

“A little,” Grey answered, rubbing at his neck as he watched the twin headed snake come into view, along with the rest of his papa’s fleet. “It’ll be...interesting.” He felt his connection to the force begin to falter as they grew closer. As his ysalamir, Puddle, grew older along with him, so did the size of his force repelling bubble. It surrounded nearly the entire star destroyer now. 

The half chiss stepped off of the lambda, looking around at his home, swallowing the lump that had formed. He was really going to miss this place. “I...I’m gonna go see Puddle before the party,” he spoke in a whisper, quickening his steps toward the hall and away from his parents. 

* * *

“You understand that you’ll be defenseless onboard, right?” Grey walked beside his teacher and friend through the rebel base, settling his hand over his blue-bladed lightsaber near his hip. He’d missed the weapon, but it’d been necessary for him to leave it behind while he finished at the academy. “Puddle is there. He’ll be in my room, but he’s strong enough to surround the whole ship now.”

Ezra nodded. “I understand. Don’t worry. Your parents will listen to us.” He was quiet for a moment, brow furrowing. “I hope.”

A forced chuckle escaped Grey. “It’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Don’ worry.” He took a seat on a crate outside, giving a slight wave to the passing lasat, grinning in response to the smile he received. “...Ezra, I never really thanked you for taking me in and teaching me. I know I probably haven’t been the easiest student.” He looked up at the man barely older than he was himself. 

“You’re family now, Kid. Don’t forget that.” He settled a hand on his shoulder, sensing the twi’lek before he saw her. “Hey, Hera.” 

“You’re certain this is the best way to go about this?” She asked a bit worriedly. “I don’t like the idea of you going aboard a star destroyer, with or without Grey.”

Grey took her hand gently in his own. “Ma’am, I’ll keep him safe. I won’ let my dads hurt him, and I won’ let anybody else recognize him either. I promise.”

Ezra nodded in agreement at the statement. “This is the way we have to do things. It will look suspicious if Thrawn leaves his ship to come planet side. If we try to meet somewhere else, they’ll wonder why the _Chimaera_ departed Coruscant so quickly.”

“I’ll introduce him at the party.” Grey looked between the two. “My dads are expecting me to introduce a...love interest.” He worked hard to keep the indigo away from his ears. “But instead, I’ll introduce Ezra. My dads won’t be able to draw attention to him without outing me as a traitor to the empire. And I know they wouldn’t hand me over like that.”

Hera hesitated before nodding. “Godspeed. Both of you. Come home safely.” The motherly figure pressed a kiss to Grey’s temple before pulling Ezra into a firm hug. “Take care of each other. I mean it.”

Ezra nodded. “Yes, Hera.” 

Grey stood, glancing at his wrist chrono. “We better get going. I’ve got my dad’s old uniform. It should fit you. You’re smaller than me, but you’re about his size.” He motioned for him to follow, starting for his TIE/d, climbing for the cockpit.

“You plan on taking this ship with you?” He asked curiously, looking up at Grey’s ship. 

“Yeah.” He jumped down, offering the gray-green uniform to him. “I love this ship too much to let the empire keep it. I’m taking it with,” he agreed, moving to climb back up. “I figure bringing it along won’ be too much of a hassle. C’mon. We best get going. The party’s starting soon.”

Ezra smiled slightly, climbing up after him. “I’m coming.”

* * *

“Dad? Papa?” Grey pulled his parents away from their conversation, Ezra a few steps behind him. “This is-”

“Ezra Bridger.” Thrawn cut his son off easily, the surprise he felt hidden carefully, crimson eyes narrowing. “Threyn, explain.”

The boy hesitated. His pa was...angry? No...not angry. Surprised? Maybe? His gaze flickered to his dad as he took a slow breath. Grey nudged aside his blazer, allowing his parents to glimpse the lightsaber clipped to the inside of his uniform. “Dad...Papa, he’s my teacher.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the love...especially after me taking way longer than just November to complete this...💙💙💙


End file.
